Close To The Flames
by Maria Penn
Summary: Há alguém, ou algo, controlando John. Mas ele não pode sucumbir e virar Pyro. Ou pode? PYRO/ICEMAN SLASH COMPLETA


**Close to the Flames  
**_por Maria Penn_

* * *

_Você sabe. Você sabe que é uma pequena chama que anseia em despertar._

"E a você será dado o nome de St. John Allerdyce." O homem sentado atrás da mesa digitava em uma máquina de datilografar enquanto o garoto permanecia de pé, os olhos tão machucados e raivosos que pareciam prestes a criar faíscas. O datilógrafo não sabia como era possível caber tanto ódio em um corpo tão pequeno.

"Existem santos demais no mundo e eu não sou um deles. Apenas diga que sou só mais um, só outro John." O garoto apertou os dedos contra a parte de dentro de sua mão, a força trazendo mais e mais dor ao que algumas gotas de sangue pingavam até o chão de madeira. "Se não o fizer, tomarei o nome de um Deus."

_Pequena chama, venha me buscar. Você sabe como me achar, pequena chama. Pyro._

"Um monstro nunca chegará aos pés de Deus." O homem viu o sorriso quase maníaco que apareceu nos lábios finos e rosados do recém nomeado St. John Allerdyce.

"Oh, não. Eu nunca disse querer chegar aos seus _insignificantes_ pés. Monstros possuem asas para superar, não apenas alcançar."

_Pyro. Seu nome será o de um Deus, pequena chama. O Deus do amor e ódio. Do fogo infinito e intocável._

**

* * *

**

_Acorde, St. John. O ato não poderá começar sem seu personagem principal. Acorde, fogo da ressurreição._

Era como estar ordenando a si mesmo durante um sonho. Acreditar ou não, essa já não era a preocupação e sim descobrir o que era aquilo, aquele... Monstro, que, sem sua permissão, parecia prestes a criar um túnel corrosivo de ódio através de sua carne até encontrar a almejada liberdade e praticar aquela carnificina tão necessária.

Aquela sensação de ter o maior poder do mundo e o medo de se autodestruir. Ele sabia o que estava prestes a acontecer, mas seria ele forte o bastante para não entrar em colapso?

Será que estava pronto?

_A pequena chama precisa se alimentar. Devore, devore, devore._

E lá estava ele vagando pela noite, banhado por luzes surreais e pela sensação mais obscura que ele já havia tido. Era como se ele fosse inatingível. Não, não...

Nada poderia apagar sua existência. Nada.

_Devore!_

Nada além de ele mesmo.

E, de repente, tudo virou vermelho. Tudo virou fogo.

**

* * *

**

Mãos frias, olhos quentes. Um corpo gelado e firme, mas uma alma bondosa e aconchegante. Ele nunca achou possível a combinação do gelo e do fogo. Mas agora ele secretamente rezava para que aquilo desse certo, para que ele fosse salvo.

_Você não quer ser salvo, quer ser contido. Pequena chama, você quer ser apagada?_

E quando os lábios se tocaram, ele percebeu que o processo já estava acontecendo.

Ele perderia tudo. Perderia o poder, perderia seu calor e seu fogo. Perderia o amor. Ou será que seu amor pelo poder poderia ser reconstituído em forma de amor carnal? Ou até mesmo o amor criado pela alma. Será que aquilo não era mais uma invenção dos seres humanos?

"Me salve," ele se ouviu dizendo, antes de sentir uma explosão dentro de si que o fez desacordar.

_Você tem sido desobediente, pequena chama. Quanto mais pretende sofrer até sucumbir?_

Mas John sabia que enquanto ele lentamente era carregado até a enfermaria, algo ou alguém estava controlando-o. E não era o fato das mãos frias estarem tocando-o com desespero e ele poder sentir os olhos quentes derramando lágrimas geladas que o estava deixando louco. Ele sabia que havia algo errado. Ele estava acordando.

_Já é tarde para se arrepender, pequena chama. Você fez seu pacto com o monstro dentro de você. Somos inseparáveis, fogo e infinito andando juntos._

E enquanto ouviu o grito do seu amor, ele sucumbiu. Mas ele não machucaria um fio de cabelo daquela pessoa controversa que era recheada de calor, mas coberta por gelo.

Não, ele jamais seria Pyro. Não voluntariamente. Porque Pyro não saberia amar.

**

* * *

**

Os lábios se encontraram novamente, promessas e juras foram lançadas ao vento enquanto fogo e gelo se amavam. E de nada importava que o caos estivesse lançando explosões e tempestades no céu, ou que ele sentisse como se a morte estivesse chegando. Porque aquilo era certo, era o fim do sofrimento.

_Pequena chama, você congelará. O mais perto que chegar do ártico, mais fraco e inútil você se tornará._

John sabia que o motivo para não conseguir criar as chamas e apenas controlá-las era a proximidade a qual se encontrava o gelo. Mas o gelo logo derreteria, por que o amor era quente demais. Eles eram quentes demais.

"Meu fim do mundo não é esse, Bobby," ele ouvia as palavras saírem de sua boca, a primeira vez em que confessaria. Sim, aquilo era o fim e o início, e ele precisava delinear com força o limite para garantir que aquilo ficasse claro. Ele precisava de um novo começo. "Meu fim do mundo será não ir para o mesmo lugar que você."

_A pequena chama está se apagando, St. John Allerdyce. Você está prestes a se afogar num mar de arrependimentos._

Mas ele já havia aprendido a não acreditar em palavras que não pudessem ser proferidas. E diferentemente do que o monstro dentro dele lhe dizia, ele sabia estar mais poderoso do que nunca.

"Eu sou Iceman," os olhos azuis de Bobby estavam firmes, assim como a mão que lhe segurava e acariciava o rosto. "E o gelo não existe sem o fogo, Pyro."

_Fuja, pequena chama! Fuja, St. John Allerdyce! Pyro, o senhor dos infernos, está em descensão! _

Ele não tinha mais medo daquele simples nome. Porque a partir do momento em que ele havia saído dos lábios de Robert Drake, 'Pyro' era sagrado.

Naquele momento, eles eram Deuses. E estavam juntos a caminho de seu Olímpio.

**~fin**

* * *

Espero que gostem! As partes em itálico são como pensamentos suprimidos de seu inconsciente, as chamas que habitam dentro dele o chamando e o controlando. O poder que nunca acordou.


End file.
